Decorative devices for displaying scenes such as contemplated by the present invention, some of which may be immersed in fluid, are well known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,931 (Fleemin), U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,218 (Liu), U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,636 (Hou), U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,796 (Gephart, Jr.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,535 (Hou), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The Hou patents disclose a display device having decorative objects that are immersed in a liquid-filled housing that is rotatably mounted on a base and driven by a wind-up music box mechanism. The decorative display device of the Hou patents, while serving its intended purpose, is limited to a single scene. The present invention describes improvements to such a device so that a more noticeable and pleasing display may be made available to enhance the excitement of the aesthetic interest conjured up by such decorative display devices.